


无题

by Encalhado



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tommy's insecure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: 汤米想分手





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 喝多了写的，别追究

汤米想和大卫分手。

大卫表达得很清楚他喜欢汤米，同时他也会尊重汤米的选择。于是在新年那一吻后的第三周，在凌晨洛杉矶的街头，他们刚看完一场点映的电影，汤米主动吻了他。

他们没有住在一起，虽然汤米在大卫公寓过夜的日子比不在的日子更多。阿美莉卡也比他的蠢蛋前世双胞胎酷一百倍。还有凯特。只有一点点尴尬。

一切都很顺利，他们有了新的工作，时常约会，性爱合拍，没有人在做超级英雄的时候被无论什么奇怪的怪物杀死。所以，一切都很顺利。

但是汤米就是想分手。这个念头与日俱增。

他忍不住感到恐惧。大卫越是善解人意汤米就越是担惊受怕，害怕这一切会到结尾——而如果那注定要发生，汤米宁愿这是由他提出的。

他想分手。和大卫在一起的每一秒都令他折磨。他想分手。

“...vegan pizza简直是一场灾难...汤米？汤米？”

“嗯？”

“你走神了。”大卫说，比起抱怨，更像是陈述事实，“你最近总这样。”

“抱歉。”汤米说。

“你在想什么？”他问，意有所指。

汤米怀疑大卫早就察觉出了什么端倪。他想分手，但他无法说出那几个字。

“你知道我的，一秒钟能有十几个念头。”汤米耸耸肩，以为能让大卫放弃追问。

他的男友看了他一会，看得汤米心里发毛。但最后大卫说：“你想去冲浪吗？我听说最近浪潮很不错。”

汤米不想去。

“好啊。”他回答，露出一个大大的笑容。

大卫给他擦了很厚的防晒，说了什么关于黑色素和晒伤一类的东西，汤米没有听，他忙着时不时从他的男朋友那里偷到几个吻。

太阳很大，肤色健康的女孩们穿着性感的比基尼在他面前扭着屁股走来走去，六块腹肌的男孩们肆无忌惮地散发着荷尔蒙。这些汤米都不在乎。他有世界上最好的男朋友，而他正在考虑如何与他分手。

他们谁也不会冲浪，但大卫是个天才，所以在两次差点呛死之后他还是学会了。汤米的技术还不如youtube频道上的狗。但是他可以在水面上奔跑，冲浪相比之下逊爆了。

他想带着大卫去大峡谷，再穿过大西洋去欧洲，比如挪威，或者西班牙，从美国的日出到欧洲的日落，他们会累个半死，但汤米相信他能说服大卫在某个豪华酒店柔软的大床上来一场猎奇的性爱。

但是大卫不喜欢汤米抱着他跑，他说那让他头晕。而且他们就要分手了。

大卫驾驶着新买的二手小轿车载他们回他的公寓，毫无理由地在路上被堵了半个多小时。汤米不耐烦地抖腿，整辆车都跟着震动起来。

“天啊，汤米，停下。”大卫揉着眉心，缓解因为摇晃而产生的眩晕，“你可以先回去。”

汤米没说话，只是停下了抖腿。

大卫忽然说：“你知道我超能力失控的时候我吸收了很多人的思想。”

“嗯哼？”

“这其中包括艾玛弗罗斯特。”

汤米好奇地看着他，以为大卫要透露出X战警什么不可告人的小秘密。

“我知道作为一个读心者是什么样的感受。这也是为什么我很庆幸我不是。”

靠。汤米的心跳加速，他的大脑不受控制地进入了极速者的世界，这也就意味着大卫停顿的每一秒对汤米来说都仿佛一个小时一般煎熬。

“我知道你有心事，我知道那或许跟我有关，我还知道或许我不想知道答案。所以我不会问你，假装一切都好。”大卫说，眼睛望着长长的车队，“但你知道这不是办法，汤米。”

他没有听见汤米的回答。汤米离开了。

汤米有两个星期都没有出现，考虑到他对时间的认知，这几乎是个奇迹。

汤米习惯了逃离。这也许不是什么很好的应对手段，却也是汤米唯一会的。从谢泼德家到卡普兰家，再到马克西莫夫家——确切地说，只有旺达——再到如今。除了发色和一打的犯罪记录，他从他亲爱的前世外公那还遗传到了对处理情感问题的无能。嘿，他成为万磁王最喜欢的外孙可不是没有原因的。

大卫一直到第5天才给他发信息，只是确认他是否平安。汤米不是个混蛋，所以他回给他说一切都好。凯特用电话和信息轰炸了他，阿美莉卡踹了他一身星星碎片，然后是他爱管闲事的老弟和弟夫——在这个队伍里八卦总是特别灵通。如果他们还是一个队伍的话。

汤米没有告诉他们任何一个人他的想法。他不谈论感情。

一个不谈论感情的人怎么可能处理好一段恋爱关系呢？汤米想他对不起大卫，是他搞砸了一切。他们从一开始就不应该在一起。汤米甚至不喜欢男人。

女孩们都很可爱，也很聪明，知道不要对汤米这种人动情。作为一个天才，大卫在这方面蠢得像堵墙。

汤米跑去了欧洲，揍了几个在犯浑的neo nazi，有幸在芬兰靠近北极圈的旷野上看到了极光。在南美洲看了几场充满血性的英式足球，路过秘鲁时插手了一场黑帮火拼，又沿路把赃款分给了穷人，像个电影里的侠盗。新西兰没有给他行侠仗义的机会，他去跳了伞，用极速者的感官延长失重的美妙。他还是不会冲浪。

他决定自己没有大卫一样可以正常地生活，于是决定当他回到洛杉矶，他就要和大卫分手。

阿美莉卡忙着拯救某个宇宙，公寓里只有大卫和一份中餐外卖。

“嗨。”即将成为他前男友的人说。

“嗨。”即将提出分手的混蛋回答他。

“我很高兴看到你没事。”

“嗯。”

“你饿了吗？我点了你喜欢的炒饭。”

“你恨炒饭。”

“我想既然你喜欢，它总没有那么糟糕，我本打算给它第二次机会。”

“大卫，我...”说出那两个词比他预料得来得困难，他咬了自己的舌尖，转而说到，“我很抱歉。”

“我想知道原因吗？”

汤米突然爆发了，冲着大卫吼到：“你知道为什么！”

大卫没有否认。他恨自己的天赋。“我以为你更想要亲口告诉我。”

“我做不到！”汤米叫到，又突然泄了气，轻声重复了一遍，“我做不到。”

“汤米。”大卫靠近他，却没有触碰他。汤米想念大卫触碰他的感觉。“汤米，我知道你喜欢我就像我知道你想离开。我不知道怎样才能让你改变主意。你下一秒就能在弗洛里达，我永远追不上你。所以我求求你告诉我我该怎么做。”

汤米想逃走。他也想抱着大卫，告诉他自己是个混蛋，告诉他他一秒钟到不了弗洛里达，告诉他他们可以一起去弗洛里达，晒太阳，冲浪，抓只鳄鱼当宠物，告诉他他爱他。

“我不知道。”他听见自己说，“我只是觉得，与其等那一天到来，还不如我先说出口。”

“哪一天？”大卫听起来很疑惑，这对他来说十分罕见。

“你不再想要我的那天。”汤米小声说，“人们总会这样。（people always do）”

大卫吸了口气，双目紧闭，仿佛在经历痛苦，“汤米，我很抱歉。”

“你在道哪门子歉。”

“抱歉我没能让你感觉到安全，抱歉我让你觉得你需要逃走。”

汤米不说话了，于是大卫继续说下去：“请你相信我，汤米。只要你还想要我，我就永远不会离开你。”他抓着汤米的手，说，“或许我早该告诉你——我爱你。”

“你知道这样的...戏码还会发生。（you know this...drama will happen again)”

“这不是什么戏码，汤米。以及，我知道。(and yes,i'm aware)”对方只是说，“我会一直爱你。”

汤米不谈论感情，于是他吻了大卫，粗鲁，笨拙，绝望。

“我爱你。”大卫重复到，“我爱你，汤米，我爱你。”

他们亲吻，啃咬，做爱。

汤米改变主意了。

他要带大卫去拉斯维加斯。明天就去。也不管那是不是会让大卫头昏。他迟早需要学会习惯这个。

然后他们可以好好地气一气他那个订婚了6年的蠢蛋弟弟。


End file.
